La historia de Jimmy Neutron, Niño genio
by Debbie-BP
Summary: Muchas cosas van cambiando repentinamente con respecto a Jimmy Neutron y sus compañeros : Carl, Sheen y libby. ADVERTENCIA: Trata básicamente sobre el amor entre Jimmy y Cindy.
1. Viejas Experiencias

**Situaciones Problemáticas**

Capítulo 1: _Viejas_ _experiencias..._

Se podía escuchar en todo Retroville el concierto de los Graystars, que se estaba dando en la casa de Libby, por el motivo de su cumpleaños número 11...

Habían ido todos, pero faltaba Sheen, y eso a Libby la había entristecido un poco, aunque, gracias al consuelo tan feminista de Cindy, se estaba logrando setirse mejor...

Hombres, son todos iguales, primero te toman y luego te dejan... ahora ves porque estoy tan bien? Porque no me involucro con ellos – Intentaba hacerle razonar a Libby aquella pequeña de pelo rubio y ojos tan verdes...- Olvidate de él y estarás mejor, ya verás...

Pese a que Cindy era tan persuasiva en este aspecto, Libby sabía que no era lo que en realidad sentía, porque sabía que lo decía para hacerse la fuerte con respecto a Neutron, y así evitar el camino a su felicidad, como Libby lo estaba haciendo con Sheen... Aunque , también, pensaba que en algo tenía razón Cindy, y era que, si supuestamente tanto la quería Sheen, no hubiese faltado en el día más importante del año, ( bueno, además de algunos); su cumpleaños...

Pero de repente entra un chico muy bien vestido, y finamente peinado, con un ramo enorme de flores en su manos...

Feliz cumpleaños Libby

Era Sheen, finalmente, corroboró que no todos era iguales, no todos, Sheen no, al contrario, más vale tarde que nunca...

Sheen, que haces así?

Toma Hermosa, estas flores son para ti. Quisiera que sepas lo mucho que te amo, y te quier pedir algo, quisieras ser mi novia?

Por fin lo había dicho, frente a todos, sin vergüenza ( que era todo un logro), solo pensando en lo mucho que ansiaba un sí como respuesta...

En esos momentos, la mirada de Libby pareció cambiar de confusión a una mirada de alegría, se acercó y lo besó por un segundo...

Si. Fue lo que único que dijo. Sólo un si. Pero eso bastó para que se quedasen hipnotizados el uno con el otro... aquella noche...

Pero también, este desenlace hizo que Libby y Sheen quisieran estar toda la noche juntos, dejando algo apartada a Cindy, que estaba alegre por su amiga y apenada por que a ella le hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de Libby, y también le hubiese gustado que quién fuera que se lo pidiera sea Jimmy... pero luego de reflexionar, supo que eso nunca pasaría...

Y más tarde, lo comprobó, cuando Jimmy se presentó a la fiesta agarrado muy sospechosamente del brazo de Betty Quinlan...

Eso la decepcionó aún más... haciendo que sobre su mejilla se deslizara una lágrima, y otra... y otra.. y era que, la niña más fuerte y menos sensible de todo Retroville estaba llorando por una amor no debido...

Dejen sus reviews contándome que tal está y si quieren, tirándome sugerencias y/o acotaciones... Espero que la pasen bien!

L ¡mg!nc!ó n e$ l l!&ertd d#l p#n$m!#nto...


	2. Hola Riverville!

**Situaciones Problemáticas**

**Capítulo 2: _Hola Riverville!_**

Por suerte faltaban horas para que terminara aquel cumpleaños, por suerte para Cindy, que era la única que no la estaba pasando nada bien...

Fue en un momento que los Graystars decidieron tocar un tema lento, más bien cómo un bolero, y esto hizo deprimir más a Cindy cuando se enteró de que Jimmy estaba bailando muy abrazado a Betty Quinlan... Todos se habían puesto en parejas, pero faltaba Cindy, que había quedado sola sentada en la mesa, mirando como los corazones rodeaban a todos...

Y así fue que decidió marcharse del cumpleaños, pidiéndole disculpas a su amiga por irse tan temprano, aunque Cindy sabía que Libby estaría muy bien acompañada...

Ya te vas Cindy?

Si, Libby, verás me siento mal y no tengo ganas de bailar...

Bueno, mañana nos vemos, ya sabes

La saluda con un abrazo, y rozando a Jimmy se va del festejo, para llegar y tirarse a la cama llorando, como una niña sin su paleta, sentía que el mundo se le estaba cayendo sobre su cara... sentía que no había otra opción que aceptar que a Jimmy no le interesaba más, y que él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su presencia...

Comenzó a buscar su pijama, estaba muy cansada y había decidido irse a domir, y en eso encuentra un álbum de fotos de una vacaciones pasadas, y comienza a recordar:

Qué lindas que fueron, todavía no conocía a Jimmy, y estaba tan feliz en la casona de mi abuela...

Empieza a mirar las fotos, hasta que en una se encuentra a ella abrazada a un chico pelirrubio...

Quién es?... Ah, es Michael Brown, el vecino de mi abuela que vivía al lado... me pregunto...Qué habrá sido de su vida?

Y comienza a acordarse de lo que su abuela le había dicho antes de marcharse de Riverville ( En español, sería algo así como Ciudad de los Ríos, pues allí había aproximadamente un río cada dos manzanas):

" _Nietita mía, recuerda que siempre te recibiré de brazos abiertos, regresa cuando quieras"_

Cindy pensó por largos instantes y decidió preguntarle a su mamá si podía irse a la casa de su abuela por determinado tiempo...

Hace mucho que no veo a la abuela y me gustaría ir a visitarla por una semana... puedo?

Ay hija, no sé si tienes suficiente edad para ir sola a lo de tu abuela...pero si tanto la quieres, bueno, mañana llamaré a tu abuela para avisarle que después del colegio llegarás...

No aguantaré todo el día sin verla, mañana a la mañana podré ir?

Estas tan apurada?

Si, en serio , hoy mismo preparo las valijas

Está bien, pero házlas ya, si mañana no quieres levantarte 5 horas antes de lo que acostumbras...

Luego de que la madre se haya ido, Cindy comenzó a preparar las valijas con ropa y demás... Al terminar, agarró un papel y comenzó a escribir... Después, lo introdujo en una sobre de carta que al día siguiente, se la entregaría a su correspondiente destinatario... Aquella niña estaba decidida a irse y a olvidar por breve tiempo los problemas que sacudían su mente...

Dejen sus reviews contándome que tal está y si quieren, tirándome sugerencias y/o acotaciones... Espero que la pasen bien!

L ¡mg!nc!ó n e$ l l!&ertd d#l p#n$m!#nto...


	3. Hasta Siempre

Capítulo 3: " Hasta Siempre"

El día en Retroville empezó lluvioso, aunque muy húmedo y caluroso.

Todos se presentaron a tiempo en la escuela, todos menos Cindy; pues ella ya estaba en Riverville. Pero nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera su amiga Libby Folfax:

" Has visto a Cindy Vortex?" Preguntaba a aquel que se anteponía en su camino, hasta que divisó e Jimmy Neutron, que estaba al lado de Betty Quinlan...

" Jimmy, no has visto a Cindy? Es que no me llamó ni vino a mi casa como habíamos quedado!"

Pero Betty no dejó que Jimmy contestara, diciendo:

" No, Folfax, no la hemos visto por suerte. Nos dejas que tenemos cosas más importantes"

Jimmy no se quedó en el molde; mientras Betty trataba de arrastrarlo, el se ofreció a buscarla:

" Quieres que usemos mi deslizador?. No tengo ningún problema en faltar a clases, de todos modos, hoy es día de recuperatorios, y a no me ha ido mal en el examen"

" Pues si no recuerdas, a mi si, y me prometiste que me acompañarías a rendirlo"

Jimmy siguió pensando en que era lo que realmente le estaba pasando a Cindy; era raro que a ella no se la viera temprano un día de recuperatorios, pese a que era una niña lista y de promedio 10. Todos sabían que a ella le gustaba llegar temprano a cualquier lado.

" Te acompañaré. Después de todo, lo hago porque sos mi amiga y por ende, yo no quiero que te... entristezcas por tu mejor amiga"

Pero Betty, ahora con un gesto gobernante :

" Si te vas, Nerdtron, olvídate de mi"

Libby se estaba empezando a poner triste, porque sabía que Jimmy le iba a hacer caso a Betty, y fue así. Entonces, Libby se consoló a si misma:

" Descuida, la encontraré, ve con Betty que te necesita"

Pero Jimmy corrió caminó con Betty un par de pasos más, aunque en lugar de dirigirse hacia la escuela, desvió su camino y tomó su jet pack, y también a Libby, y juntos comenzaron a volar.

Fueron a su laboratorio, y tomaron el deslizador. Libby aprovechó para hacerle unas preguntas que siempre había querido investigarle:

" Chico, porqué dejaste a tu novia y te preocupaste más por Cindy?"

" Primero; quien dijo que Betty Quinlan era mi novia? Segundo: no me preocupé por Cindy, ya te he dicho, por vos, por vos.. por nada más..."

" Pero, aún así, te sientes preocupado por Cindy? Preocupado por en qué condiciones esté ella? O con quién?"

" Libby, en lugar de platicar sobre cosas inoportunas, que mejor que buscar a Cindy?"

Y marcharon a buscarla. Recorrieron todo Retroville de punta a punta, preguntaron en todos los parques y plazas, en todos lo shoppings, en todos los lugares de comida rápida, en todas las casas de todos los barrios. Pero recibieron como respuesta un " No, no la he visto" o un simple " No, ya largo" por parte de muchos que no tenían ganas de ser molestados por un cabezón y su acompañante.

Exhaustos llegaron a la casa de Jimmy, hartos ya de respuestas negativas o agresivas por parte de los demás. Libby estaba preocupada, mientras que Jimmy estaba ansioso, un día sin ver a Cindy era como un siglo sin alimentos,( bueno, creo que ya entendieron).

" Tiremos nuestra ultima carta"

Aquella ultima carta era preguntar nada más ni nada menos que a la Sra Vortex. Libby había decidido hacerlo, ya que ambos sabían que Jimmy no le caía muy bien. Pero igual Jimmy escuchaba por un chip auricular que se hallaba sujetando el cabello de Libby:

" No, Cindy se fue a la casa de su abuela, no me dijo cuanto tiempo, ella se sentía muy cansada, aunque no me dijo porqué, pero quería despejarse"

" Ah, quiere decir que no vendrá dentro de poco?"

Y la peor respuesta se escuchó de los labios de la Sra Vortex: "No". A Jimmy se le congeló el cuerpo; Cindy no estaría en Retroville por un tiempo, que para Jimmy, significaba una vida. Cindy se había ido para alejarse de todo lo que le hacía mal, por tiempo indeterminado. Se había alejado de todo lo que le hacía mal; se había alejado de Jimmy, y quizá, para no volver nunca...

Bueno, dejen sus reviews. Lamento actualizar tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Les prometo que mis otros Fics los actualizaré pronto; estoy tratando de terminarlos a tiempo y no dejarlos con la intriga.

Besos,

La autora


	4. Sorpresa

Capítulo 4: " Un Señal"

"Hoy se cumplen oficialmente 6 meses desde que me mudé aquí. Estoy saliendo con un chico muy apuesto, Mike, el chico con más estilo, el chico con el que toda chica desearía estar. Sin embargo, a veces siento que me falta algo, algo que me hace sentir incompleta."

Eso era lo que escribía una niña rubia de 12 años en una carta, mientras se reclinaba en una silla en su habitación.

La carta era dirigida hacia una tal Libby Folfax, una de sus viejas amistades que había dejado por allí, en un pueblo llamado Retroville.

" Mike es perfecto. Él es el capitán del equipo del handball, el típico canchero que todos respetan. Dentro de poco se cumplirá un mes de aniversario, cuando comenzamos a salir, pero el tiempo quien sabe porqué, ha pasado como siglos y siglos. Muchas veces, voces de mi inconciencia me susurran que no es el a quien amo, pero siento cierta atracción hacia a él que me confirma lo contrario. No sé sinceramente que es lo que mi corazón siente, pero prefiero pensar que no es un juego. En cuanto a lo demás, todo es normal, aquí las cosas no son ni mejores ni peores que en Retroville."

Parecía que aquella carta se había tornado algo conmovedora, ya las palabras no provenían de una niña alegre y vivaz. Ya no, las palabras eran más que evidentes que eran ingeniadas por una chica algo confundida y con pocos ánimos. Cindy tenía la necesidad de desahogarse en quien había sido su confidente más leal; y que por la sencilla razón de penas de amor había dejado como un recuerdo de su antiguo pueblo, un recuerdo que todavía seguía visitando su alma cada tanto.

Todo lo ocurrido hasta hace 6 meses ( antes de que partiera de Retroville ) era pasado. Pero, todavía, se proyectaba en su mente aquellos recuerdos de muchas situaciones que habían marcado su vida, induciendo a que huyera de todos los problemas y la supuesta vida que llevaba allí. Vida? Sentir infinito dolor e inmensa tristeza no era vida. Mucho menos lo era para Cinthia, como la llamaban en su nuevo entorno. Eso enfadaba mucho a Cindy, pues a ella le gustaba que la llamaran por su sobrenombre.

Se dispone a seguir escribiendo aquella carta, pero mientras está trazando la primer palabra , un Ring le hace mover precipitadamente su mano, que dispara por otro renglón aquella palabra.

" Quién es?"- Pregunta Cindy contrariada

" Hola Linda, habla MIKE"- Una voz le habló. Era Mike.

" Ah Mike, estaba pensando justamente en vos"- Diciendo esto, empuja el papel de la carta y comienza a jugar con el cable del teléfono.

" Tienes planes para la semana siguiente? Desearía que salgamos juntos!"

" Pues... Qué hay la semana que viene?"- Pregunta confundida Cindy-

" No recuerdas? Es nuestro aniversario, y pensé que te gustaría que lo pasáramos juntos"

" Ah si, si, como olvidarlo? ( Se ríe tenuemente) , bueno, cuando y dónde?

" Ah, pues... es una sorpresa, solo estate lista en la puerta de tu casa a las 8:00 Hs de la mañana"

" Está bien, hasta luego"- Con un tono de cansancio anuncia Cindy, como si quisiera cortar el cable del teléfono, ese día se lo había pasado escribiendo y juntando fotografías para mandarle a su vieja amiga.

" Así nomás te piensas despedir de mi?"

" Tienes razón. Perdoname, es que he estado muy agotada. Besos"

" Te quiero. Muchos besos"

¿ Cuál sería la sorpresa? Cindy se había quedado con la intriga, pero las sorpresas son justamente sorpresas porque son... sorpresa. No se puede definir exactamente la palabra "sorpresa" aunque, pasado cierto tiempo, Cindy definirá la palabra sorpresas como : lo más vil que te puede pasar...


	5. Después de tanto tiempo

Capítulo 5: Después de tanto tiempo...

Esa mañana Mike la había pasado a buscar muy temprano, la ayudó con sus maletas y partieron hacia la estación de tren. Viajaron y recorrieron diversos paisajes, aunque hasta que salieron de Riverville solo pudieron ver ríos y ríos.

" Aun no me dijiste cual iba a ser la sorpresa"

" Te va a gustar, no seas ansiosa, no vale la pena que te lo diga justo cuando exactamente 1:00 hora para que la veas..."

Y así siguió el viaje, por 60 largos minutos, hasta que Mike la agarró a Cindy haciéndole un gesto de que ya habían llegado. Mikeó sus maletas y bajaron de la estación.

" Dónde estamos Michael?"

" Hey Cin, qué rápido que te olvidas de las cosas. ¿No se te hace familiar esta estación, este panorama?"

Cindy negó con su cabeza. Michael se estaba preocupando, porque Cindy había vivido toda su infancia allí y no recordaba nada...Si! Michael la había llevado a su antiguo pueblo, Retroville, pero a Cindy no se le hacía nada fácil descubrir la sorpresa, porque ella vivía más en el centro de la ciudad...Fue por esa justa razón que Mike decidió llevarla hacia la zona centro de Retroville. Transitaron por muchos lugares, hasta que llegan a un edificio grande: la escuela de Retroville...

" Y, no te acuerdas nada?"

Cindy se empezó a poner nerviosa... era posible que Mike la había llevado allí, ¿como una sorpresa? Era cierto que Mike quería hacerle un bien trayéndola hasta aquel lugar, pero Cinthia había olvidado decirle el porqué de su mudanza a Riverville. Se había olvidado de explicarle lo que había pasado una noche en un festejo de una tal mejor amiga...y que fue por eso que decidió que era tiempo de arrinconarse y fugarse de su auténtico mundo...


	6. Hermosa como siempre

Capítulo 5: Más que antes...

Mike, luego la llevó hacia su casa. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho: la decoración era la misma, y su habitación estaba intacta, todo tal cual lo había dejado hacia 6 meses antes de su partida. Michael conoció su habitación, observó cada detalle, hasta que se paró frente a una foto de un niño de ojos azules, pelo castaño, y una gran cabeza. Cuando Cindy se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo esa foto, decidió interrumpirlo con el pretexto de buscar a su mamá.

Examinaron todo el hogar pero no estaba: Cindy se tranquilizó

Porque sabía que la madre podía estar ayudando al padre en el trabajo.

Mike encontró sobre la mesa un CD de una tal banda Graystar, y a Cindy se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas...

" Me olvidé de devolvérselo, es de Libby, mi mejor amiga. Me fui de aquí el día siguiente a su cumpleaños. Eso si que no fue su mejor regalo."

" ¿Porque no la vamos a visitar?"

" En estos momentos debe estar en clase."

" Yo diría que retornes tus clases aquí. Vamos a visitar a todos tus amigos, y luego nos iremos. Después de todo, quien dijo que las sorpresas debían ser cortas?"

Cindy se sonrojó. Fue una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. Aún así caminó hacia la escuela, donde todavía los alumnos estaban en clase, pero el director como es tan amable, recibió a Cindy en su oficina como bienvenida.

" Hola Srta. Vortex, ya me extrañaba de verla"

" Si, yo también extrañaba esta oficina, esta escuela, y mis amigos.."

"Estoy seguro que no habrá problema en que te presentes, será una gran sorpresa"

" Eh..es una molestia... "

" No chica, tu y tu...amigo... pueden venir"

El director los llevó hacia el aula, a lo cual la señorita ave anunció que una alumna se reincorporaría al establecimiento..

" Chicos...ohhh...démosle la bienvenida ahhhhh la alumna"

Cindy entra al aula, pero todos se le quedan mirando, porque nadie la reconoce. Es que ella había cambiado mucho, ya no usaba una remera suelta, sino un bien ajustada, un Jean pescador y unas chatitas guilerminas...tenía el pelo suelto y sujetado con una bincha que hacía juego con su vestimenta...

Libby comenzó a observa a aquella niña, y comenzó a darse cuenta de quien era:

" ¿Cindy? Eres tu?"

Cindy asintió con su cabeza y se sentó en su lugar, un pupitre al lado del de Jimmy, quien la miraba atontado y a la vez sorprendido.

" Chicos...oh... recreo"- La señorita ave no terminó a decir esto que ya se habían ido todos detrás de Cindy...

Cindy no podía ni moverse de todos los chicos que la rodeaban...pero hizo un gran esfuerzo y pudo salir de aquel tumulto de niños...

" Cindy te ves muy distinta, porque te fuiste amiga, eh?"

" Necesitaba despejarme de todo esto un poco"

" Que suerte, estos últimos meses ya no era lo mismo sin ti. Jimmy ha cambiado mucho, ya no inventa inventos ni pone en peligro Retroville, ya todo es aburrido.."

" A propósito, el es Mike, es mi novio, del que te hablé en la carta"

" Ah, si..mucho gusto Mike"

Llega Jimmy con Sheen y Carl, estos últimos muy alegres..

" Hola Cindy ya te estábamos ultra extrañando!"

" Si, Cinthia, nunca creí decir esto pero sin vos nos faltaba algo... me faltaba algo muy importante" –

Jimmy se dispone tomarle la mano, pero Mike se la quita, poniendo su mano el.

" El es mi...mi...mi... primo"

Libby se sorprende.¿ Porqué habría Cindy de negar de que aquel niño era su novio?

Mike, al ver la respuesta se comienza a sorprender, y comienza a mirar de mala cara a Jimmy.. lo mira y lo mira, hasta que se da cuenta de algo...

" Un momento, ¿no es aquel el de la foto que tenías en tu mesa de luz?"


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6: Noche de Fiesta

Cindy hizo un espacio antes de hablar, porque suponía que Mike se había dado cuenta de que Jimmy era el que tenía presente en todas sus fotos.

" Bueno, creo que ya me dieron la bienvenida. Ahora debemos regresar a Riverville"

Pero Mike, atento a la respuesta, negó el enunciado, el quería averiguar más acerca sus amigos, especialmente aquel niño cabezón a quién tanto perseguía Cindy, y cual era la razón por la cual había mentido diciendo que era su primo.

" Tranquila Cin, podemos quedarnos una semana..."

" Si, mira, tengo una idea, y si hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida hoy?"

" No chicos, creo que no es necesario, Mike y yo nos iremos de aquí hoy mismo..."

" No Cindy, eso es ultra egoísta de tu parte, viniste hoy, aunque sea quedate una semana. Podemos hacer una pijama bienvenida Ultralord"

" Bueno Sheen, en realidad lo de la pijamada no está mal, pero por favor excluyendo a Ultralord"

" Si, podemos hacerlo en el parque central"

Y así, con Cindy poco entusiasmada, se arregló la hora del campamento que sería en el parque central. Mike estaba contento, porque ahí podría demostrar a los demás quién era realmente, aunque esto defraudara a los demás porque Cindy les había mentido.

Llegada la noche y terminada la jornada de clases , todos los niños fueron al parque a festejar. Se encontraron allí; estaban todos menos Jimmy.

" Habrá ido a buscar todo lo que necesitamos" – Decía Libby, tratando de calmar a Mike-

Pero pasaron minutos, minutos y minutos hasta que el frío de la noche estaba comenzando a sentirse, y la preocupación llegó acompañada de impaciencia.

" Libby, ¿Estás segura de que Jimmy iba a tardar tanto?"

"Si Cindy, estoy segura de que está inventando algo para que esta bienvenida sea inolvidable"

Pero aún así, Cindy no se calmaba. Hacía tiempo que Retroville no era lo mismo; era arriesgado andar solo por la noche, y esto cierta niña rubia no lo sabía, hasta que Sheen, como metepatas que es, realzó más la intranquilidad de Cindy hacia cierto niño genio.

" Últimamente Retroville es ultra peligroso de noche y para niños de nuestra edad. Hubo una ola de secuestros hace un tiempo, pero tuvieron un ultra final feliz. No es para preocuparse"

Carl se asustó más de lo que estaba, y Libby se enfureció por aquella inoportuna acotación que había realizado Sheen, ¡Es que había impacientado más a Cindy!

" Se acabó, iré a ver qué rayos sucede con Neutron"

A Mike no le causó ninguna gracia el escuchar que se oculta novia esté tan preocupada en lo que le fuera a pasar a Jimmy. Y la trató de detener a toda costa...

" Espera Cindy, ya va a venir, ¿porqué te preocupas tanto por él? Ni que fuese tu novio..."

"Ya basta Michael, déjame ir, necesito tener la certeza de que Jimmy está bien, y vuelvo."

Mike se comenzó a concentrar más en lo que aquella situación estaba sugiriendo. Y Sheen miraba de cerca el espectáculo.

" No Cindy no te vas a ir a ninguna parte"

Cindy se comienza a alborotar, Mike la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

" Si me voy ya no me persigas"

Pero viendo que Cindy se alejaba, Mike la tomó del brazo, a unos metros de Sheen y Libby quién se asustaron por la fuerza que concentraba la furia de Mike. Inconscientemente, empieza a gritarle a Cindy en un tono imperativo.

" ¿Acaso el es tu novio que debes preocuparte tanto por él? YO! Soy tu novio, el que te tiene vos, nadie más!"

Mike desconsolado la soltó, como esperando una respuesta. Y la obtuvo; Cindy alistó su mano y le lanzó una cachetada a Mike, y luego se fue de aquel lugar a buscar a Jimmy, primero, a su laboratorio.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Algunas cosas...

Cindy comenzó a recorrer todo Retroville, son ningún abrigo, y eso que el frío estaba amenazando con tornarse aún peor. También tenía miedo; podía pasar que la secuestraran o algo malo le suceda, y eso no era lo que quería para su destino. No; eso no era lo que quería, sólo quería encontrar a Jimmy y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden... Ya había iniciado una tormenta, delatada por fuertes lluvias y peligrosas ráfagas, cuando legó a la casa del niño genio, y golpeó el laboratorio. Jimmy, al ver que era ella, no dudó en abrirle. Él estaba arreglando la manija de la puerta, que semanas atrás se había roto. Cindy entró, y Jimmy le pidió que tratará de no tantear nada, ni mucho menos el portón para evitar que se quedaran atrapados.

" Estaba preocupada por vos...así que decidí encontrarte..¿Porqué estabas tardando tanto?"

" Pues porque..."

Él esconde lo que estaba haciendo ( se enteraran de qué hablo en alguno de los siguientes capítulos) y le responde a Cindy.

" Porque estaba instalando el microchip a este Rubot-Cocina, es que últimamente le están saliendo mas las papas fritas, créeme, las hace quemadas"

Cindy se ríe, y se alegra al saber que todo marchaba bien. Jimmy, concentrado en su trabajo, aunque sintiendo que dos ojos verdes lo observaban, dirige un último apretón en el tornillo izquierdo, finalizando su trabajo. Lo levanta y abre escrupulosamente la puerta de salida..

" Vamos Cindy, llegarás tarde a tu bienvenida"

" Bueno, verás, no sé si quiero ese tipo de bienvenida"

Jimmy deja en el suelo todos los aparatos químicos que estaba cargando, y la mira con cara seria y a la vez sorprendida.

" No entiendo"

" Verás Neutron, hay algo que no me está gustando desde que llegué. Y te parecerá ridículo, quiero pasar la bienvenida con vos, aunque todavía te siga llamando por tu apellido"

Jimmy traga saliva. No había comprendido las intenciones de Cindy, pero sí el mensaje.

"quieres decir que..."

"Si, hagamos un picnic ahora y acá o algo así, estoy segura que la voy a pasar mejor contigo que con mi...mi...primo"

Jimmy desorientado, comienza a ayudar a Cindy a ordenar el laboratorio lo suficientemente como para poder cenar y charlar, y divertirse. En fin, ella había sido la de la idea, aunque bien que Jimmy la había aceptado. Luego de organizarse, se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar. Jimmy fue quién rompió el hielo.

"¿Cómo te fue en Riverville?"

Mientras probaban bocados, conversaban como si nada.

" Pues...nada mal, en realidad, extrañaba un poco Retroville, también mis amigos, allá todos me conocían como Cinthia, y créeme que eso me molesta."

"Está bien, Cinthia...Jeje"

" Y tú, ¿que hiciste durante este tiempo? ¿Algún invento que causara la destrucción del planeta?"

" En contexto, estuve proyectando mi lección sobre los átomos y la materia, pero últimamente, ya no tenía ganas de seguir con mis inventos. No había razón. Y todavía sigo sin comprender porque te fuiste."

" Me fui porque nadie me necesitaba, todos serían felices sin mí, soy un estorbo"

" No digas eso Cindy, vos no sos de tener un autoestima bajo. De verás, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo con Nick?"

" No en realidad, es que el día del cumpleaños de Libby me sentí muy aislada, sin nadie, como si no fuese más necesaria. Libby estaba con Sheen, Carl con una chica, y...tu con Betty, creo que eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso"

" ¿Te fuiste por eso? Ahora somos dos, ya no ando más con Betty "

" ¿por qué? Qué te hizo.."

" Fui yo, el día después de que te fuiste. Me di cuenta de que algo me faltaba, y eras vos."

Jimmy la tomo de la mano, pero Cindy la saca del lugar, y pone cara seria.

" Ese discurso me lo hubieras dicho antes de que me vaya. Te acordaste un poco tarde"

Ambos niños siguieron conversando sobre lo ocurrido en ese tiempo, hasta que tocaron un tema peligroso...

" Tu primo es muy celoso por ser tu primo. Deberías tranquilizarlo"

Cindy se da cuenta de que tiene que decirle la verdad a Jimmy, era ahora o nunca.

" Es que, les mentí, el no es mi primo, el es mi novio de Riverville"

Jimmy cambia la expresión genuina de su cara por una de palidez, como si hubiera visto un fantasma; el fantasma de saber que "su chica" tenía "su chico" que no era precisamente él...

" ¿Cómo? El es tu..."

" Si, es por eso que es tan cuida, tiene miedo de perderme, aunque yo tendría que tener miedo de perderlo...pero por alguna razón...por alguna razón...no me interesa perderlo, ni encontrarlo. Es que me doy cuenta de que no es el a quien amo"

Jimmy se contenta por dentro ¡una chance, no la pierdas! Le decía su conciencia.

" Y entonces quién"

Jimmy y Cindy se acercan, para besarse, al mismo tiempo que Mike comienza a espiar por la puerta del laboratorio..Nada ocurrió, porque Cindy se da cuenta de que estaba actuando incorrectamente..

" No Jimmy, no así, debo decírselo. Ya mismo. Nos vemos"

Cindy abre cuidadosamente la puerta del laboratorio, y comienza a marchar hacia el parque central, donde supuestamente estaría Mike y los demás, y no se da cuenta de que pasos la persiguen, hasta que una mano congelada le toca el hombro.

" Mike! Que...que...que haces aquí?"

" Las preguntas las hago yo, tu que hacías con Neutron?"

" ¿Me estabas espiando? Qué tal si estaba haciendo algo mío, como pudiste"

" No Cindy, perdonaría que estés confundida, pero que no me traiciones a mis espaldas"

" Para tu información, a él no lo he visto desde que hace 9 meses, y soy libre de hacer lo que quiero"

" Si, pero eres mi novia"

" Sabés qué? Ahora no soy nada tuyo"

Antes de irse, Mike le pega un golpe a Cindy en el ojo, marchitando su esmeralda.

" Si quieres que a tu Neutron no le suceda lo mismo que a vos y peor, será mejor que no m entere de que me estás engañando, sino te mataré a tu Jimmy y luego a ti"

Cindy comienza a corres desesperadamente hacia alguna parte, sin destino fijo, llorando...¿Podría ser que aquella persona de compañía le había propinado un golpe que le dejaría el ojo morado? Parecía toda una pesadilla, pero no lo era...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: No me desafíes

El día siguiente, no había clases. Pero los amigos se reunieron en la dulcería, todos menos Cindy, y eso resultaba extraño.

" Hey Chicos, ¿no vieron a Cindy? La estaba buscando"

" Creímos que vendría contigo"

Jimmy salta entristecido y tratando de sacar más información.

" Seguro que está con Mike, su noviecito"

Sheen y Carl se asombran, y comienzan a delirar cosas que sólo ellos harían. Pero Libby no da importancia a ello, se concentra en Jimmy.

" ¿Ella te lo dijo?"

" Si, ayer, antes de que se fuera a su bienvenida"

En ese preciso momento, Sheen y Carl dejan de decir pavadas, y Libby se desconcierta

" Pensamos que ella pasaría la noche contigo. En ningún momento nos dio ninguna señal"

" Si Jimmy, pensamos que la estaban pasando ultra interesante!"

Jimmy comienza a cavilar reflexionando acerca lo que estaban diciendo; y se centra en un punto fijo : Entonces, ¿Dónde habría ido Cindy?

" Me estás diciendo que nunca estuvo con ustedes ayer, pero ¿Cómo es posible? Si luego se fue, según mis neuronas recordativas, con ustedes!"

Entra Mike, con un estilo tal que las chicas se desmayaban a su paso. Ya aquel niño se la estaba creyendo de cool, y eso le molestaba a Nick ¡Imagínense, le estaba robando su puesto!.

" Oye, no sabes que aquí el cool soy yo! Lárgate de aquí, Michael!"

" De cool no tienes nada, es ya pasó de moda, lo digo por lo de la paleta, no se usa, ahora la moda es chicle o goma de mascar. Supéralo, tonto"

Todos en la dulcería escucharon eso y se quedaron boquiabierta. Al parecer, era toda una catástrofe insultar al chico más copado y más deseado por la niñas. Pero a Mike no le preocupaba en absoluto. Llegó un momento en el que todos comenzaron a agruparse en circulo para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo, porque los gritos se escuchaban de una distancia aproximada de 2 metros inclusive.

" Pelea!", "Pleito, Pleito!" Gritaba la mayoría.

" Así que eres nuevo, Michael, pues ahora aprenderás todas las reglas muy fácilmente"

" Mira quién habla, yo no obedezco las reglas, ni mucho menos las que no dicto yo"

Mike y Nick se comienzan a pelear hasta que llega la policía de Retroville, y se lleva a los dos niños, parando así la disputa. Sheen estaba interesado, porque aquella pelea le hacía recordar en parte a un episodio de Ultralord. Pero Jimmy estaba empecinado en reprochar a Libby lo que Mike estaba haciendo.

" No sé como Cindy pudo haberse traído alguien así. Se nota que Mike quiere hacerse el grande y no le sale, si tuviera mente pensaría más en las consecuencias de sus acciones"

" Pareciera como si lo odiaras a Mike"

" ¿Quien dijo que no?"

Luego de aquel suceso en la dulcería, Jimmy y sus amigos se despidieron y se marcharon de vuelta a cada casa. Cuando llegó Libby a la suya, cenó, y se dispuso a ir a cama. Pero justo antes, recibió un llamado de alerta a su celular.

" Hola Liberty?"

Era la señora Vortex...pero, ¿para qué?

" Hola señora Vortex, que desea?"

" Podrías avisarle a Cindy que es hora de que venga a casa, o quieres pasarme con ella?"

Libby no entendía nada.

" ¿Está protestando? Mira, lamento que no pueda seguir estando en tu casa, es que, bueno, la necesito acá. Otro día será, si?"

La señora Vortex cortó, y Libby se quedó pensando que la Señora Vortex creía que Cindy estaba con ella, pero no era así. ¿ Dónde estaba Cindy? Recapacitó y llamó a Jimmy, pensó que estaría con él quizás.

" Jimmy? Está Cindy contigo?"

" No Libby, que quieres a esta hora?"

" Parece que Cindy, no aparece! La madre piensa que está en mi casa, pero no, si no la encuentro, me matará!"

" Está bien, según mi localizador, ella está en el parque. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla?"

Libby acepta, toma su abrigo y baja sin que nadie de la casa se de cuenta. Lo mismo hace Jimmy, y se encuentran en la calle principal, y deciden buscar a Cindy en el parque, y hallar, tal vez, la respuesta a ¿Qué le estaría pasando a cierta niña?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Que está pasando...

Jimmy y Libby llegan al parque central y comienzan a buscar a Cindy, pero para hacerlo más rápido, decidieron separarse y buscar cada uno por un camino distinto. El de Libby, conducía a otro vecindario, y el de Jimmy, lo único que hacía era dar vueltas y vueltas por el parque. Pero aquel dar y dar vueltas lo ayudó en mucho; encontró a Cindy, sentada en un banquito, llorando y muy triste. Ella se dio cuenta y justo cuando Jimmy estaba acercándose, se tapó la cara. Entonces Jimmy pensó:

" Cindy, que te sucede, mira no hace falta que mantengas tu aspecto de niña fuerte, porque el llanto no es de débiles"

Pero Cindy continuaba sin mirarlo. Fue cuando Jimmy la alumbró con una linterna para comprobar si estaba bien, y como Cindy seguía con su cara tapada, Jimmy le apartó su mano y con aquel foco de luz pudo ver que en aquella tez blanquecina que tenía el rostro de la niña rubia, sobresalía una manchita.

"¿Qué te pasó en la cara?"

La mente de Cindy comenzó a elaborar una rápida mentira.

" Me he caído de aquel árbol cuando intentaba esconderme de unos ladrones, pero no es nada"

Y efectivamente, Jimmy creyó esto, y siguió hablando, esta vez, sentado al lado de Cindy.

" ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?"

" Sobre qué"

" No sé, sobre la noche en que tu llegaste, me dijiste que no lo amabas a Mike, y...pensé que..."

" Te mentí, en realidad, me estaba mintiendo a mi misma, si lo amo, solo fue el tiempo que nos separó, pensé que estaba confundida, pero no era así."

Jimmy ahora tenía una cara de infinita tristeza. Y esto estuvo a punto de cambiar la perspectiva de Cindy en cuanto a decirle que Mike la había amenazado y que si seguía estando con él, lo iba a perjudicar. Pero no lo hizo, reflexionó por un segundo y se dio cuenta de que esto no iba a mejorar las cosas, al contrario, sino que también prendería a Jimmy de esta cadena.

" Ah...quería avisarte que tu madre te andaba buscando. Piensas que estás en la casa de Libby"

"Tienes razón...pues, hace frío, y creo que debo volver a mi casa. Hasta pronto"

Cindy se para, pero antes de comenzar a marcha hacia su casa, Jimmy la para sosteniéndola del brazo.

" ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

" No Jimmy, puedo ir sola"

Y así, Cindy se va del parque. Instantes después llega Libby y se encuentra con Jimmy. Ella si que lucía preocupada.

" No la encontré, ¿estás seguro que tu invento funciona bien?"

" Si, acaba de irse, ya le avisé tu recado"

" Y...¿nada más?"

" Nada más, nada"

Jimmy continúa viaje hacia su casa, y Libby hace lo mismo. Por el camino, Jimmy le contó su amena y devastadora conversación que había sostenido con la niña rubia. Le dijo que la notó extraña, y pensaron juntos en una idea; averiguar a fondo que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo y sus motivaciones...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Entre Amigas

Llegó el día siguiente, y Libby no desaprovechó la oportunidad de llamar a Cindy para comentarle que quería que se reúnan para hablar. Cindy aceptó, y ambas concordaron una hora. Cuando llegó aquel horario, Cindy se fue a la casa de Libby, claro que tenía corrector que le tapaba el golpe. Cuando ya se ponen cómodas, Libby comienza a hablar con ella.

" Cindy, últimamente estas muy rara. ¿Se puede saber que ocurre, chica?"

" Nada, creo que nada en especial"

" No, algo pasa. Vamos, ¿Jimmy te ha hecho algo?"

" No precisamente él. Mike, el me preocupa"

" ¿Porque? Te preocupa que se entere que perdiste tu amor por él, o quizás nunca lo tuviste"

Cindy baja la cara, como pensando en aquella frase que Libby había pronunciado. Tenía razón; quizás estaba andando con Mike para protegerse contra el dolor que le causaba Jimmy.

" Si, es que Mike me está amenazando, si yo lo dejo, el le hará daño a Jimmy. Pero me di cuenta de que realmente es él a quién amo"

Libby se queda estupefacta. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sí; Mike estaba amenazando a Cindy con que iba a dañar a Jimmy si se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos...eso, es mejor conocido como "represión"...


End file.
